


MAC X FLOSS THE COUCH

by HiyokoIsLit



Category: Max x Floss, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, mmm yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiyokoIsLit/pseuds/HiyokoIsLit
Summary: I can't believe I'm doing this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHY AM I DOING THIS? BC WHY NOT

> _Mac was walking in his home. He wnet to coach. He had a cpach kink. He loved Hsi conch. It was his favpru thing in the world. He strikes it when he gets home, it moans. he wonders iif its isss rael. Leik a Hooman. He went to his kicten and got some moo juice to drink. After that he wengb back to theb liviaen tooam. "Hey baby." He said to the counh it answeeed "HI ABBBY-----" AFTER THAT HE kidded the councg. And but it. The cound moans. "Texas_


	2. Mac x Floss part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmyes

_Hot and sticky. Was all Mac could say. Mmmm yes he wanted it . The counch moans. Nut my jjyb . He loved it yes. Mememsmsms yes. Then Ratchel walked in1!1!1!1! On knows! Then Ratchel sen "AN ELAPHANT THONG FOR MY MAGNUM DONG" "oh okay" MAC SAID AND HE WNET ONE NUTTINB OT IT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome 


	3. Mac x Floss part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes mfmdndnnd

"ONIICHAN MMMMMMMUYES. Scream the couds. He loved it. Just nittntjtutgr. MMM yes max loved this seaside. He took off his pants. Bc he was accly a trap1!1!1!!1!-!!2 :0 . The couch loved his boobies. "Yes mmmm" he loved itZ every one did. Nut nut nut. Soon Ratchel started to refoe. But no on did anythibgs. Bc why not. MMM need he looks it. Nut jyt<He Doodle it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nut


End file.
